


It Came Upon the Midnight Clear

by SchoenerunddickerKerl



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Charles You Slut, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Musicians
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchoenerunddickerKerl/pseuds/SchoenerunddickerKerl
Summary: Написано на Cherik Fassavoy Reverse.Музыкальное!АУ.До Рождества осталось всего ничего, а Чарльз, студент теории музыки в Квинс-колледже, так и не завершил одно очень важное дело.Эрик - студент-органист в Кингс-колледже, и он ни о чем не подозревает. Пока.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Сноски на музыкальную терминологию даны в конце текста.  
> Для создания атмосферы можно смотреть эти видео:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KtV477Cqni0 (песня из эпиграфа)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nKlnLmjLhsc (документальный фильм про Рождество в Кингс-колледже).
> 
> Уми создала к фику прекрасные коллажи-иллюстрации:   
> http://i.imgur.com/i6vKLvT.png  
> http://i.imgur.com/NPM1cv6.png

It came upon the midnight clear  
That glorious song of old  
From angels playing near the earth  
To touch their harps of gold

Подготовка к Рождеству в Квинс-колледже, что в Кембридже, шла полным ходом. Хор мальчиков во главе с мистером Клобером готовился к Рождественскому богослужению, студенты взбирались на кафедру, чтобы зачитать отрывки из священного писания — лучших отберут для участия в трансляции, — а Логан, недовольно хмыкнув, выгреб наконец из-под кровати бутылки, оставшиеся там еще с прошлого года.

Чарльз сидел напротив него, подобрав под себя ноги в носках с оленями, и сосредоточенно ставил птички в своем блокноте «для-самых-важных-записей».

— Ну как там? — вытянув из подкроватного хлама папку, теннисный мячик и давно потерявшийся галстук-бабочку, полюбопытствовал Логан.

— Не очень. Кларнетист был — с ним мы потрахались на День всех святых, гобоист тоже — мы подрочили друг другу в ризнице. От фаготиста я рассчитывал получить минет — я надеялся, уж это-то он должен уметь в совершенстве. Он пытался сыграть тремоло* на моей мошонке, и, хотя это было довольно приятно, для фаготиста у него слишком неопытный рот.

— Пока что звучит неплохо.

— Да, но самое интересное началось потом, — Чарльз перелистнул страницу блокнота. — Саксофонист оказался любителем грязных разговоров и прошептал мне в ухо, что прочистил бы меня щеткой, как саксофон. С флейтистом не сложилось уже по моей вине — он снял штаны, и я пошутил, что ему лучше играть на флейте-пикколо*.

— Да, уже как-то грустно, — Логан, закрыв окно, закурил. Рядом с кроватью лежал его последний улов — три старые дирижерские палочки. — Кто еще у тебя остался?

— Ну, со скрипачами и альтистами все ясно, — Чарльз улыбнулся. — С ними я закончил еще на первом курсе. Виолончелисты, как ты знаешь, у нас все девушки, но я нашел выход. Помнишь Мюнхенский оркестр старинной музыки?

Логан кивнул.

— У них есть потрясающий виолончелист, мистер Краузе.

— Не слишком ли стар для тебя?

— В самый раз. Это, знаешь ли, оркестр _старинной_ музыки, — Чарльз сделал упор на слово «старинной».

— И кто теперь остался?

— Валторнисты и прочие трубачи были в прошлом году. Так что... — Чарльз сверился с записями, — ударник, арфист, пианист... может быть, дирижер.

Логан стойко выдержал недвусмысленный взгляд Чарльза. 

С тех пор как Чарльз, перетрахавшись с половиной музыкантов в Квинс-колледже, решил покорить новые высоты, а именно, выебать весь состав симфонического оркестра, они с Логаном пытались несколько раз. Что-то не сложилось, и после неудачных попыток они, с обоюдного согласия, решили остаться друзьями (которыми всегда и являлись), но Чарльз все равно с чувством выполненного долга поставил птичку напротив графы «дирижер».

— Если тебе нужен контрабасист, могу порекомендовать Дарвина. Говорят, он настоящий профессионал. Я сам видел на репетициях, как нежно и в то же время сильно он придерживает головку контрабаса.

— Логан. Это слова не из твоего лексикона, я удивлен.

— Конечно, не из моего, — Логан сплюнул в банку от канифоли*. — Я цитирую твои слова, Чарльз. Что касается меня, то я просто назвал его глухонемой уткой, когда он вступил не вовремя.

— Ладно, — Чарльз сделал пометку в блокноте, — я запишу. Еще рекомендации?

— В Кингс-колледже, говорят, есть арфист. А из ударников — Алекс Саммерс. Играет на трещотке, литаврах, барабанах и вибрафоне. Жарит на них, как настоящий дикарь.

— На вибрафоне, — многозначительно повторил Чарльз.

— Именно.

— Проверим, насколько он хорош.

*

Эрик играл на органе. На репетициях, службах, церемониях вручения наград. Когда Эрик играл Баха, молодые монахини и святые отцы приходили в экстаз такой силы, что святая Тереза, увидев это, устыдилась и пошла бы покурить.

Его руки замирали над клавиатурой, как два орла, а зрители в предвкушении переставали дышать. Эрик брал первый аккорд, и в зале раздавались стоны: особо неподготовленные кончали.

Поговаривали, что его музыка может довести до смерти. Слова стали реальностью, когда у одной очень впечатлительной дамы после концерта случился инсульт.

Конец был всегда внезапным. Раздавались первые несмелые аплодисменты; люди, выходя из транса, утирали сперму и слюну. Эрик, ни на что не отвлекаясь, бодрой походкой накачавшего ноги многолетними занятиями органом человека уходил со сцены. Его боялись вызывать на «бис», поэтому ограничивались криками «Браво!», надеясь, что Эрик поймет намек и не вернется.

Аура Эрика не обходила стороной и других, к счастью или несчастью оказавшихся на его жизненном пути. Педагог по органу несколько раз осведомлялся, в порядке ли Эрик и здорова ли его семья, пока не понял, что оскал на лице — это не защемление нервов, а улыбка.

В утро пятницы — за месяц до Рождества — Эрик, как обычно, встал в полпятого, призвав на себя проклятия соседей по комнате, собрался и вышел на заснеженную улицу. Проклятия скатывались с него, как вода с выдры — он сам мог проклясть кого угодно одним фактом своего существования. Эрик шествовал по пустынному кампусу, казалось, совсем не замечая шарахающих от него птиц. Он направлялся к церкви, сжимая подмышкой увесистое собрание рождественской музыки в переложении для органа.

В пять утра Эрик, разложив ноты, начал заниматься. В пять тридцать голубь, не выдержав душевного напряжения, упал с тридцатифутовой высоты на землю и расшибся насмерть. В пять сорок девять у мисс Бонем, булочницы, идущей на работу, кольнуло в правом боку и обострился много лет не беспокоивший ее радикулит. В шесть ноль две Эрик сменил регистр* — в главном корпусе выбило пробки, а на Филиппинах опасно поднялся уровень прибрежных вод.

В восемь должна была начаться репетиция хора: хористы, стараясь смотреть только перед собой, перебежками пробирались к кафедре. Эрик улыбнулся — его ожидало веселье.

*

Логан, сурово глядя в сторону скрипок, постучал дирижерской палочкой по пульту*.

— Ебись оно все конем, струнные, что вы там творите?

Учитель, сидящий в зале, кашлянул.

— Полегче, Хоулетт, им еще надо сыграть концерт.

Логан обернулся.

— Если я буду еще легче, мне останется только угощать их мороженым и целовать в лобики. Может, им за ошибки, мать их, специальный приз выдавать?

— Ну ты смотри, последнее предупреждение. Еще раз и это занесут в твое личное дело.

Логан пожал плечами.

Уже год он находился под постоянной угрозой отчисления, и везло ему до сих пор исключительно из-за таланта и статуса стипендиата. На практических занятиях с оркестром Логан курил и однажды затушил окурок о партитуру Телемана; не стесняясь, ругался матом, а чистота его слуха не мешала ему называть вступивших невовремя самыми грязными словами.

Не это одно подрывало его и без того сомнительную репутацию. Ничем не лучше была привычка приносить на урок предметы вроде вилок и шампуров и дирижировать ими, клацая в паузах на манер кастаньет, что приводило оркестрантов в испуг и стыдливое замешательство.

Кульминация наступила на разборе девятой симфонии Шостаковича. Логан дирижировал вилкой, и сорвавшийся с нее кусок мяса поразил Хэнка Маккоя (секция струнных) в глаз. Впервые в жизни Маккой, потомственный интеллигент, неизменно вежливый даже с животными, выругался и агрессивно потряс смычком. Впервые в жизни Логан, автор статьи «Искусство ругани на уроках: ни фразы без крепкого словца» для школьной он-лайн газеты, растерялся и ничего не ответил.

Хэнк Маккой оттер соус с очков, а Логан, переосмысляя действительность, вытащил из сумки дирижерскую палочку и склонился над партитурой.

— Третья цифра*, виолончели, еще раз!

*

Чарльз, как истинный теоретик, обожал теоретизировать, составлять статистики и заполнять таблицы. С равной любовью он практиковал искусство гармонии* и минета. Еще в детстве Чарльз возбуждался при звуках музыки, а его первый оргазм случился в филармонии, когда септаккорд, помедлив, торжественно разрешился в тонику*.

Любимым композитором Чарльза был Бах: напористый, как хороший любовник, правильный и логичный до такой степени, что, если начать дрочить в первых тактах, к финалу дело было бы завершено.

Послужной список Чарльза был довольно впечатляющим. До оркестра Чарльз попробовал: рок-группу, ансамбль ирландской народной музыки, Хор Донских Казаков имени Жарова (в Америке на каникулах), певца йодль (в Тироле, Австрия) и выебал единственного на весь колледж контртенора. Шон Кэссиди, усыпанный веснушками, как цветок — пыльцой, певуче стонал, отчего Чарльз радовался не только телом, но и духом. Стоны приводили в ужас Логана — тот ворочался в постели и умолял, бога ради, кончить и уже наконец заткнуться.

С оркестром дело растянулось на два года, но теперь шло так успешно, что Чарльз рассчитывал закончить до Нового года. _Должен_ был закончить до Нового года: Чарльз был очень организованным, а план есть план.

В понедельник, за двадцать пять дней до Рождества, Чарльз вошел в столовую. В ранний утренний час здесь было почти пусто.

За столом, крутя в руках сочный, покрытый горчицей бутерброд, сидел мистер Краузе. Оркестр старинной музыки, где он работал виолончелистом, уезжал на родину ровно через пятнадцать часов. Чарльз, который следил за мистером Краузе последние два дня, облегченно кинул взгляд на часы. Трех часов ему было более чем достаточно.

— Разрешите присесть? — вежливо спросил Чарльз, отодвигая стул. — Я журналист нашей он-лайн газеты.

— Да, да, конечно.

Мистер Краузе стремительно приближался к пенсионному возрасту, но неплохо сохранился. У него были светлые волосы, прямой нос и голубые глаза — почти идеальное попадание во вкусы Чарльза. Сказать честно, он выглядел настолько по-арийски, что, если бы ему посчастливилось знать Гитлера лично, тот немедля поцеловал бы его в губы и назначил штурмфюрером, югендфюрером и другими всевозможными фюрерами.

— Как вы находите Кембридж, герр Краузе? — Чарльз знал, как проложить прямой путь к сердцу любого мужчины.

— Очень... кхм, красивый город. Свежо.

— Это потому что Кембридж в Англии.

Мистер Краузе дернул верхней губой.

— Да, действительно. Я и не подумал об этом. Вы..?

— Чарльз Ксавье к вашим услугам.

Они пожали друг другу руки. Чарльз осмотрел ладони мистера Краузе: большие, музыкальные, очень, очень неплохие ладони. Такими ладонями можно делать самые разные вещи.

— Не хотите ли прогуляться, герр Краузе? Последний день в Англии, прощание с городом, все дела.

— С удовольствием, только доем бутерброд. Вы же не против запаха горчицы?

— Не против, если мы не будем целоваться.

На губах Чарльза расцвела улыбка: все складывалось наилучшим образом.

*

Эрик так увлекся занятиями, что выпал из реальности и попал в космический вакуум. В нем он пребывал в сладостном неведении о том, как напуганно смотрят на него люди и как дрожит под его ногами земля. Он, конечно, не знал, что мясник Билли Джонс слег сегодня с аппендицитом (вдвойне странно было то, что аппендицит ему уже вырезали сорок лет назад). Не знал он и о повышенной сейсмической активности на Чукотке — прямoм следствии аккордов, сыгранных фортиссимо.

Эрик не помнил даже, был ли он сегодня на уроках, но смутно помнил потные лбы и бледные лица. Это вкупе с подрагивающими конечностями происходило со всеми, кто находился с Эриком в одной комнате.

Вечером Эрик открыл посылку от мамы.

Он растроганно водил пальцем по мелким строчкам, а потом примерил водолазку с оленями: она сидела на нем, как влитая. Мама всегда знала, что нужно ее сыну.

«Моя маленькая Вюрцбургская колбаска, — писала она на идише, — мой дорогой мальчик. Мама любит тебя. Посылаю тебе свитер с воротничком, а шапочку с ушками, которую ты просил, вручу лично. Жди моего приезда на Хануку. Эди Леншерр».

Эрик поцеловал письмо и спрятал его под подушку.

За окном шел белый, пушистый снег.

Эрик переоделся в брюки и рубашку, взял папку с нотами и зачесал волосы назад: он был готов к вечерней службе.

*

По счастливому стечению обстоятельств Дарвин (или Армандо Муньоз, секция струнных, контрабас) и Саммерс (ударные) делили одну комнату на двоих. Дарвин оказался неплохим парнем: угостил Чарльза пивом, пригласил в свой корпус и долго рассказывал о каком-то новом контрабасном трио.

К чему был этот разговор, Чарльз понял, только когда на диван слева от него плюхнулся Алекс Саммерс (трещотка, литавры и, конечно же, вибрафон).

— У нас, я вижу, гости, — Саммерс вытащил из рюкзака палочки и несколько радовавших взор пузатых бутылок. — Привет, Чарльз.

— Привет.

Двое по обе стороны от Чарльза придвинулись ближе.

— Ты же знаешь, кто он, Дарвин? — спросил Алекс.

— Конечно. Это тот самый, который ведет дневник.

— Выделишь нам на двоих отдельную страницу, а, Чарльз?

К его паху потянулись ладони — одна белая и одна черная — и за какие-то пару секунд расстегнули его брюки, приспустили трусы вниз под яички и накрыли своим теплым весом все, что только можно было накрыть (а накрыть можно было немало, с гордостью подумал Чарльз, пока способность соображать ему еще не совсем отказала).

Эти же ладони забрались к нему под рубашку, прошлись по груди и остановились на сосках. Чарльз откинул голову на спинку дивана и застонал: он уже знал, что пожалеет об этом, что на следующее утро у него будет болеть даже там, где из-за отсутствия нервных окончаний болеть нечему, но он не мог остановиться.

Чарльза зажало между двумя телами, словно он был начинкой в сэндвиче, и расплавило, словно сэндвич поставили в микроволновку. Внезапно он оказался совсем голым, а руки под ним, взаимодействуя, как члены ансамбля, растягивали его, смазывали и гладили нежное место под мошонкой.

Чарльз зажмурился и обнял одно из тел, лениво формулируя в голове, как именно он запишет об этом в блокнот.

«Немного ритм-энд-блюза в четверг вечером...» — да, пожалуй, что так. «...совершенно умопомрачительного ритм-энд-блюза, после которого придется отходить неделю или две».

Хотя что это он — недели, разумеется, будет более чем достаточно.

*

Это утро ничем не отличалось от других, кроме того, что до Рождества осталось ровно две недели. Эрик надел новую водолазку, парку и перчатки с Рудольфом. Пока Эрик возился с входной дверью, кто-то крикнул ему сверху: «Мудак! Хватит стучать!» и швырнул в него тяжелым томом этюдов Черни.

— Сам мудак, — довольно безразлично сказал Эрик, и наверху притихли: Эрик-отвечающий был еще большим знаком беды, чем Эрик-молчащий.

Церковные башни прятались под шапками снега. В воздухе повисла тонкая, хрупкая тишина, какая возможна только до первых проезжаюших автомобилей, первых студентов и первых шумных, бросающихся снежками детей. В отличии от абсолютного большинства людей Эрику не нужен был утром кофе, чтобы взбодриться — напротив, его энергии хватило бы, чтобы взбодрить целый ядерный завод.

Где-то вдалеке загружали арфу в фургон: арфист отправлялся на концерт в Лондон. Эрик безразлично оглядел это действо, отметив, как грузчик споткнулся и отшатнулся назад, и направился своим привычным путем.

В тени церковной пристройки стояла фигура. Невысокая, с накинутым на голову капюшоном и в куртке до колен напоминающая куколку бабочки. Фигура пристально смотрела на процесс погрузки — она следила за арфистом. 

Азарт промчался по венам Эрика. Он на цыпочках подошел к фигуре, с удивлением наблюдая, что под ней не тает снег, не крошится асфальт, а на нее не падают ни мертвые голуби, ни град, ни экскременты.

Разрушение, бессменный спутник Эрика, впервые в его жизни не действовало.

*

— Привет, — сказал Эрик.

Куколка бабочки обернулась.

И тут с Эриком что-то произошло. Он почувствовал себя совершенно беспомощным — как будто железный стержень, поддерживающий его изнутри с самого детства, размяк, а потом его и вовсе заменили бруском сливочного масла, тающим, как в духовке.

Из-под капюшона на него смотрели два сонных глаза, размерами приближающихся к озеру Иссык-Куль, и Эрик был готов поклясться, что чуть было не опустился на колени, чтобы прижаться губами к месту, где по его прикидкам у кокона находился живот.

Но, похоже, Эрик был не единственным, пораженным до глубины души.

— Ты кто? — спросил голос из капюшона. — Ты откуда?

В голосе было благоговение.

— Эрик. Леншерр. Органный студент в Кингс-колледже.

— Чарльз Ксавье. Квинс-колледж.

— Ты не чувствуешь ничего необычного?

Чарльз задумался.

— Нет... чего например?

— Колики там, сердечный приступ или судорогу в ноге?

Чарльз подрыгал ногой, стряхивая с брючины снег.

— Ничего не чувствую. А должен?

— Нет-нет, забудь.

Они стояли совсем близко друг к другу. Фургон с арфистом, арфой и двумя грузчиками уехал, Билли Джонс чудесным образом выздоровел, а мисс Бонем, булочница, в добром здравии добралась до работы.

Эрик вытащил руки Чарльза из карманов и взял их в свои.

— Что ты тут делаешь?

— Не помню, — Чарльз наморщил лоб. — Совсем из головы вылетело. Кажется, я зачем-то искал арфиста. А ты?

— Я... гулял. Но сейчас я с удовольствием выпил бы чая.

— Какая хорошая мысль.

Эрик прижал Чарльза к стене церкви и поцеловал его в потрескавшиеся от мороза губы.

*

До Рождества оставалось всего ничего. 

Логан бранил оркестр и извинялся попеременно, разрываясь между кнутом и пряником в попытках добиться идеального, по его мнению, звука. Руководитель оркестра мистер Лисовски был в отчаянии. Отборная ругань Логана сменялась безукоризненной техникой дирижирования, и Лисовски по пять раз за урок вставал и садился, собираясь вывести нарушителя в холл и тут же передумывая.

Чарльз тщетно пытался вспомнить, чем он занимался на протяжении первых двух курсов, но в голову ему приходили только расплывчатые воспоминания, включающие скрипки, виолончели и почему-то дневник. Позже Чарльз нашел его у себя в сумке, но так и не смог расшифровать таинственные списки и пометки напротив каждого имени.

Он увлекся органной музыкой, чего раньше за собой не замечал, и впервые со времен детства, когда пел в хоре мальчиков, начал посещать утренние репетиции. Эрик, не отрываясь от нот, махал ему из-за органа, мальчики-хористы облегченно выдыхали. С приходом Чарльза атмосфера заметно разряжалась. 

Мистер Клобер, хормейстер, с каждым днем улыбался все шире, и наконец пожал Чарльзу руку, когда, сразу после его приближения к алтарю, у солиста-сопрано купировали очередной приступ астмы.

Логан неожиданно для всех сблизился с Хэнком: они вместе работали над продолжением статьи для школьной газеты, которая называлась: «Искусство ругани на уроках-2: еще одно мнение со стороны». «А парень-то не промах», — любил повторять Логан, похлопывая зардевшегося Хэнка вилкой по плечу.

Утром 25-ого декабря оркестр исполнял «Рождественскую ораторию» Баха. В темноте зала, чутко вслушиваясь в торжественный первый номер, Чарльз расстегнул пуговицы на джинсах. Чуть позже к нему обернулся сидящий на соседнем сидении Эрик и положил сверху свою ладонь. 

— О боже-боже-боже, — прошептал Чарльз одновременно с «Восславим же Его имя» со сцены. Ему явно следовало раньше обратить внимание на органистов. Их мануальные возможности поражали.

— Тебе незачем так смотреть на оркестр, Чарльз, — прошептал Эрик, склонившись к его уху. — Потому что, как говорил Оноре де Бальзак, орган — это целый оркестр, от которого искусная рука может добиться всего.

В искусности рук Эрика Чарльз не сомневался.

*

Вечером в церкви пели рождественские гимны. Люди были настроены благодушно — одна дама даже призналась, что с недавних пор ее больше не беспокоят камни в желчном пузыре. Дама говорила, что боль отступает на территории колледжа.

Хористы улыбались; солист-астматик отложил ингалятор.

Чарльз сидел в первом ряду, внимательно наблюдая за музыкантами. Гимны звучали легко, как никогда: так, будто играл их не Эрик Леншерр, а ангел, заглянувший сюда по пути из рая на праздничную вечеринку, и задевший клавиши нежнейшими кончиками крыльев.

Зрители молодели на глазах: старикан, рожденный еще в позапрошлом веке, встал из инвалидной коляски. Бледный мужчина за спиной Чарльза громко охнул — только что на место встала его вывихнутая с рождения бедренная кость.

 

Служба кончилась. В самом конце зала поднялась, чтобы лучше видеть, маленькая худая женщина — в ее глазах отражались отблески свеч. Она чем-то потрясла в воздухе, и Эрик, наспех раскланявшись, рысцой направился к ней.

 

— Мама, — сказал он.

 

Она крепко обняла его и надела ему на голову теплую бордовую шапочку с ушками, похожую на шлем. На ушках были вышиты олени.

— Мама, — повторил Эрик. Он плакал. 

Чарльз, стоя у кафедры, почувствовал, как по его щеке катится непрошенная слеза, и в груди разрастается большое и теплое чувство. Увлеченный, он не заметил, как из его сумки выпал дневник-для самых-(теперь уже неважных)-записей.

Вечером дневник вместе с остатками мишуры уборщица выкинула в мусорный контейнер для бумаги.

Чарльзу было все равно.

fin  
_________  
*тремоло - прием игры, осуществляется быстрыми движениями пальцев;  
*флейта-пикколо - малая флейта;  
*канифоль - колофонская смола, используется музыкантами для натирания волоса смычка;  
*регистр - меняется в органе с помощью выдвижных рукояток. Благодаря этому изменяется тембр звучания;  
*пульт (нотный) - подставка для нот;  
*цифры - проставляются для лучшего ориентирования в партитуре;   
*гармония - своего рода музыкальная наука, преподается как часть теории музыки;  
*разрешение в тонику - многие люди признаются, что слышать разрешение аккорда доставляет им моральное и физическое удовольствие. Существует легенда, согласно которой Бах терпеть не мог неразрешенных аккордов, а его юные ученики, зная это, играли их и убегали, доводя композитора до бешенства.


End file.
